Project 1, entitled "Growing Up Healthy in East Harlem," will be a community-based prevention research trial with intervention and control arms. The project was conceived and developed and will be undertaken in partnership with a network of community-based organizations in East Harlem, New York City, including tenant organizations, block associations, the East Harlem Community Health Committee and the Boriken Neighborhood Health Center. Formal guidance will be provided by a Community Advisory Board. This project will proceed in two phases. Phase I will focus on interventions in households. The goal in Phase I will be to reduce exposures to pesticides, PCBs and other developmental toxicants in East Harlem Households. Intervention households will be recruited from among expectant mothers attending the Obstetrics Clinic at Boriken Neighborhood Health Center. Control households will be an East Harlem subset of families enrolled in Project 2. To reduce exposures to toxicants, Integrated Pest Management and dietary modification (to reduce PCB exposure) will be applied in the intervention households. Outcome evaluations in both groups will consist of baseline and follow-up measures of pesticide levels in house dust; pesticide metabolite levels in urine; roach infestation levels; and frequency of consumption of local fish. Phase 2, to be undertaken in years 3 and 4, will take the lessons learned in the household intervention program and extend those lessons broadly throughout East Harlem.